


Roundabout

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-09
Updated: 2009-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Roundabout

_**Roundabout**_  
Pairing: Harry/Draco, Severus/Harry/Draco  
Length: ~5500  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to JKR.  
Warnings: Non-magical AR, oral, anal, rimming  
Prompt: 9. "Chase down your passion like it's the last bus of the night." --Glade Byron Addams  
Summary: When Harry meets another man, Draco decides to go along for the ride.  
Author Notes: Written for [drapery_snarco](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drapery_snarco/). Huge thanks to my betas: [magic_helmet](http://magic-helmet.insanejournal.com/) for planting the seed, [gryffindorj](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/) for watering and weeding, [drachenmina](http://drachenmina.insanejournal.com/) and [suntzu_s](http://suntzu-s.insanejournal.com/) for pruning and cutting, and [jadzialove](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/) for the final arrangement. I couldn't have done it without you. Any mistakes that remain are my own.

Harry pulled his coat around him, collar turned up against the wind. He realised as he stepped out into the rain that he'd forgotten his umbrella, again. His bag over his shoulder, he hurried along the lamp lit pavement toward the bus stop. His evening class concluded eight minutes before the last bus of the night and he needed to walk quickly if he was to catch it.

Nearly breathless, he reached the kerb just as the #75 rounded the corner. Pulling his bus pass from his pocket, he flashed it at the driver before taking the seat nearest the exit.

Like all the other nights that Harry rode the bus home, a man—looking to be in his early forties—sat near the back of the bus. His nose was always buried in a book. Black hair, peppered with white, hung lank around his face, rectangular spectacles perched on the end of his rather large nose.

Harry himself always feared falling asleep during the thirty-minute ride home and sometimes wondered whether the bloke had actually fallen asleep. However, three stops before Harry's, the man always pressed the button for his stop and exited the bus.

Used to Uni students out at all hours, Harry was intrigued by this man riding home so late. He didn't think he was a lecturer, although he didn't know every single one. The man was never dressed like a normal professor; they didn't usually wear black from head to foot.

Hopping off the bus, Harry walked the two streets to the flat he shared with his friend from school, Draco Malfoy. He supposed they were boyfriends. Harry knew these sorts of arrangements tended to fall apart and he'd tried to keep himself from caring too much for the blond. He knew he'd only get hurt in the end. Especially if he let on how much he'd come to enjoy Draco's presence in his life.

They hadn't got on well until their last year of secondary school when they'd realised they both wanted to go into the same field: forensic criminology.

Putting the key in the lock, he opened the door to the dark flat. He shut and bolted the door, throwing his bag down on the floor next to the coat rack. Yawning, he wandered into the kitchen and found a note on the table.

"Early class tomorrow. Cottage pie in the oven. –D"

Harry pulled the warm dish from the oven and spooned himself a small portion. It was too late to fill up on something so heavy, but he couldn't resist a little. He assumed Draco's mother had dropped it by. She had a cook and tended to spoil Draco at least once a week with one of his favourite dishes. If left to their own devices they ate a lot of beans on toast, spag bol, and Pot Noodles.

~*~

After a particularly stressful exam and the accompanying exhaustion that came with studying late for the past several nights, Harry clambered onto the bus, fortunate not to trip and fall flat on his face.

"Watch yourself," a rich, deep voice chided. A shiver ran down Harry's spine at the sound. He looked up and saw the man he had been watching for the last few weeks. Despite the blush he could feel on his cheeks, Harry took the opportunity to take the seat right in front of him.

"Thanks. Up late studying last night. I'm dead on my feet," Harry said craning his neck around to get a good look at this man up close: dark eyes, crow's feet, a semi-permanent scowl. Not exactly a looker, Harry thought unkindly, but intriguing nevertheless. "Harry Potter. You always ride the bus when I do so I thought I should introduce myself," he said putting his hand out. He normally wouldn't have been so forward, as he didn't normally go around introducing himself to the average bloke on the bus. Harry felt almost _compelled_ to do it.

The man's eyes narrowed behind his spectacles. He seemed to be trying to gauge Harry's intentions. Finally he nodded almost imperceptibly and shook Harry's hand once, before pulling his hand away.

"Severus Snape."

Harry remembered the warmth of his grasp long after his hand grew cold.

~*~

Harry tried to strike up a conversation with Snape every time he rode the bus, but most days he was met with a muttered, "Good evening", a glower, and then the top of the man's head as he put his nose back into his book. Harry was persistent if nothing else, and could always wear through even the thickest of hides.

"Got a family, Mr. Snape?" Harry asked the first week of December. Harry was quite happy to be spending the Christmas hols with Draco and not with his aunt and uncle.

"Happily, no," Snape grunted.

"Oh, your family must have been a lot like mine. Not very pleasant at all," Harry replied without emotion. He'd accepted his treatment as a boy; the blame lay squarely with his aunt and uncle rather than through some fault of his own.

"I grew up with my aunt and uncle. They were stuck with me after my parents were killed. You remember the Brighton Bombing in 1984?" Harry had slivers of memory of his parents, as he'd been four when they were killed, but the older he became the more they faded away.

"I see." Snape turned away. Conversation over.

~*~

"What is it you are studying, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked one day, shocking Harry speechless.

"What?" Harry said pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"What career do you aspire to?" the man enunciated slowly.

"Um, yeah, I'm going into the police force like my dad. I'm hoping to work for Scotland Yard one day, but first I need to take a shed-load of science and maths. Somehow I didn't realise how important it would be. My mum was an outstanding chemist. Worked for the government I think. Must have been sort of hush-hush, as my aunt won't tell me a thing about it.

"I'm not sure I'm cut out for it really. But my--er--my boyfriend is studying the same thing, and we just always figured we'd study together, get good jobs. What's a bloke like me gonna do otherwise? Don't have any connections or anything. Just the money my parents left for me to go to university." Harry realised he'd sort of rambled off topic and was embarrassed he'd brought Draco into it. He wasn't planning on outing himself, although Snape hadn't even blinked.

"Have you considered finding a course of studies you enjoy? I've watched you, Mr. Potter. You are miserable. Do you think it will get better once you're stuck in a job you despise?" Snape's expression was fierce. Clearly he spoke from personal experience.

"What should I do?" Harry asked him, eyes wide.

"Do what you love, Potter, and never settle for anything less." He stood and pressed the button for his stop, the doors opening before Harry had a chance to respond.

~*~

"Let me give you a hand with those, Snape," Harry said standing to help Snape with several unwieldy parcels.

"That is unnecessary. I managed to get them from my office onto the bus," Snape replied as one of the boxes toppled out of the open door. Harry hopped off the bus and picked it up.

"Really, it's no trouble at all. I don't live that far away," Harry said, which wasn't quite true, but he thrilled at the idea of walking the man home.

Snape glared at him even as Harry held his parcel. Finally, as if making up his mind about something, he nodded and strode down the pavement, his back to Harry. Harry was nearly the same height, but Snape's stride was longer; Harry hurried to catch up.

"Lived here long?" he asked as they approached a two up two down that didn't look much better than most of the Uni halls of residence.

"Long enough that the neighbours don't bother me," Snape replied cryptically as he turned the key and opened the door. He walked into the house and Harry stepped inside to leave the parcel. Snape had only gone in far enough to set his parcels down and when he turned back around, they nearly crashed into each other. Suddenly they were toe to toe, and Harry looked into the man's dark eyes seeing something extraordinary there. His heart hammered in his chest, and before he gave himself time to think, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Snape's.

Who didn't react at all—neither pushing him away nor kissing him back. Harry pulled away and looked into those eyes again, only now they seemed closed, shuttered against him.

"You should leave, Mr. Potter," Snape said in a voice that brooked no argument, his outstretched arm indicating the open door.

"I—" Harry started.

"Go. Now."

"Yes, of course. See you Thursday." Harry walked out the door, turning to watch it close. Snape didn't come out from behind it.

*****

 

Draco watched Harry as he studied. Draco could tell he was distracted for he couldn't sit still in his chair, flipped through his notes frequently, and exhaled loudly and deeply.

"Something's on your mind, Harry. Spit it out." Draco waited.

Finally Harry looked at him and asked, "Have you ever heard of someone named Severus Snape? He used to be—"

Draco interrupted immediately. "'Course, I know who he is. Father was on the university board when he was 'let go'."

Harry seemed confused. "I read an old news article at the library that said he'd quit."

Laughing slightly, Draco then said, "Oh, yeah, he quit all right. Before they could fire him. Father said it was the Chancellor, old Dumbledore, that arranged for him to leave without causing too big a scandal for the university."

"What sort of scandal?" Draco could tell Harry was intrigued. He seemed to have no idea the can of worms he'd opened.

Sitting down at their kitchen table, Draco picked up an apple and took a bite. After he swallowed, he continued the story. "Well, it seems Snape was seeing one of his students. In most cases they would have just censured him as the student was of age. But it was a male student and some of the board members had a lot to say about that."

Harry seemed confused. "So he's gay? What's the big deal?"

"Remember this was probably fifteen years ago. People weren't quite so open-minded then, and AIDS was associated with homosexuals. Everyone was afraid. But Father said he thought Dumbledore was an old queen, too, and that's why he let Snape resign." Draco licked the apple juice from his fingers, knowing it would distract Harry, and smiled internally when he saw the momentary look of desire in Harry's eye.

"Your father has a problem with gays?" Harry asked.

Draco glared. "He doesn't _anymore_, now does he? He keeps a finger on the pulse of these things. He's old fashioned, yes, but he's not stupid. Besides what can he say when his only son is a right nancy boy?" His face split into a wide grin and he took a last bite of apple before tossing the core into the rubbish bin.

Harry leaned over and wiped a smear of juice from Draco's chin with his finger before popping it into his mouth. "Delicious." Draco got up from his chair and straddled Harry's lap, kissing him lightly.

"What started all this about Snape anyway?" he asked as he kissed along Harry's stubbled face.

Harry sighed and turned away. "I met him."

"What?" Draco nearly jumped from Harry's lap. "Where did you see him?"

"On the bus, coming home from my evening class on Thursdays," Harry answered.

"But he's like a recluse or something, Harry. Supposedly he writes under a penname for scientific journals. Maybe he's doing research. No one ever sees him—not at conferences and he doesn't lecture." Draco was rambling but it was odd Snape was out and about again after so many years.

"I've seen him every week since term started. He, uh, he talks to me." Harry wouldn't meet his eye.

Draco was puzzled. "He _talks_ to you?" Then in a moment of clarity, he understood. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Look, Draco, it isn't what you're thinking," Harry started but that sent Draco into overdrive.

"Well, I wasn't thinking anything much until you said that!" Draco shouted as he stood. "So what is it?"

"I kissed him, Draco, but listen, he didn't kiss me back. He asked me to leave and he hasn't been on the bus since that night."

"You kissed him," Draco said flatly.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, his tone defeated. "I wanted to tell you. It was only a kiss." Harry winced after he said this; perhaps already knowing how horrible that sounded to Draco.

"What did you want it to be, Potter?" Draco crossed his arms over his chest, trying to ignore the pain Harry's admission had caused him.

"Don't be like that, Draco."

"What am I supposed to be like when you tried to two-time me?"

"It just sort of happened." Harry looked at the floor, hands resting on his thighs.

Several moments passed before Draco spoke again. "So tell me about him. He must be quite a dish if he not only shagged a student but entranced you as well," Draco said as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"If he's a dish it's fish and chips with mushy peas. Not really all that special from the look of him. He has a certain presence about him. Sort of like your father has, only not quite so full of himself."

"Is he attractive? You don't sound too sure yourself," Draco challenged.

"I would say he's compelling, not attractive in the usual sense of the word." Harry rubbed his face with his hands.

"So when can I meet him?" Draco said changing tactics. He wasn't about to lose Harry to some washed up old man.

"You want to meet him? Why?" Harry asked, mouth gaping.

"Check out the competition. Or maybe he'll want us both, pervy old sod. There _were_ rumours at the time."

"Now you're talking bollocks." Harry stood and ran his hands through his hair. "Wait? What? You don't even know him!"

"If he caught your eye, and I caught your eye, maybe he and I will get on as well," Draco said licking his lips.

"Stop it. You're distracting me," Harry said, frowning.

"Good," Draco said sauntering over to Harry. Grasping both his hands, he pulled Harry out of the chair. "Let's go to bed and then we'll figure out what to do about your lecherous old professor friend."

Harry looked the blond straight in the eye. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Draco half-shrugged then smiled impishly. "Maybe a bit of adventure would be good for us."

"Fuck." Harry let his head fall to Draco's shoulder.

"Yes, let's."

~*~

Lying in bed together, Draco stroked Harry's prick while he traced over his chest with his free hand. Draco then kissed along Harry's jaw. Draco's thumb swept over the head of his prick, which he knew would have an immediate and desirable effect.

"I want to be inside you," Harry murmured then nipped his lover's ear.

"What are you waiting for?" Draco gave a sharp tug on Harry's cock and Harry rolled them over so he was on top, holding Draco down.

Harry swooped down, pressing his lips to Draco's, his tongue slipping between the familiar warmth inviting him in. Draco wrapped his hand around both their cocks, working them together as Harry rocked his hips.

"God, stop, or I'm gonna come," Harry panted. Draco released him and Harry climbed off.

He opened the drawer next to the bed and grabbed the tube of lube and squeezed some onto two of his fingers.

Draco knew how good he looked with his thighs splayed, stroking himself lightly. He was desperate to show Harry just how much he meant to him. Harry kissed him again, his fingers searching for the puckered entrance. He pressed one finger gently at first, then slipped in another finger.

Draco pressed back against him. "I'm ready." Draco pulled both his legs back and rolled back a bit to help with the angle. Harry pulled his fingers free. A dollop of lube applied to his prick and he lined himself up with Draco's entrance, his free hand next to Draco's head. Slowing he pressed inside, the tight ring of muscle giving as he leaned in.

Once seated Harry stilled, allowing Draco to adjust although it also prevented his imminent ejaculation. They still could never last more than a few minutes their first fuck of the night; the benefit of youth being that at least they often had another go not long after.

Harry began to move, wrapping his hand around Draco's leaking prick. They tried to synchronize their movements, but they were both too far gone already.

"_Fuck_ me." Draco wrapped his hand around Harry's, speeding the pace. Harry groaned and pulled back before slamming back in. "Yeah, like that," Draco hissed, head thrown back, wanking himself frantically. His orgasm overtaking him, Harry called out Draco's name as he came deep inside him before his arms gave way and he fell on top of him

"You're heavy, Potter," Draco said sleepily.

"Way to ruin the moment, Malfoy," Harry mumbled, rolling away. Harry left the room but returned quickly. He must have gone to the loo to get a damp flannel as Draco felt something warm wiping the come from his stomach. He was nearly asleep when Harry slipped under the covers and wrapped himself around Draco's body, spooning up behind him. Draco pulled his arm tighter around Harry's chest and fell asleep.

*****

 

Stockinged feet on the table, fag in one hand, scotch in the other Severus was having the perfect night in. Taking a deep drag from his cigarette, he closed his eyes against thoughts of the ridiculous green-eyed boy on the bus. There was no possible way they could have a relationship, even a casual one, as there was no doubt he was the type that wouldn't just want a fuck. He'd be after romance, love. Sending him away had been the only viable option. He'd just leave his lab a bit earlier at night and never need worry about bumping into him on the bus.

Yes, that's what he'd do. Out of sight, out of mind. . . .

A knock at the door brought him back to reality. He had few visitors-none to be honest. At this hour of the night, there was only one person insane enough to pester him. Pulling the door open, he was surprised by just one thing-there were two faces looking in at him.

Potter was shifting his weight from foot to foot, hand jammed in his jacket pockets. The other was checking him out; his eyes were just coming up again when they met Severus's. The one with the grey eyes looked startled for a moment at being caught looking but calmed himself quickly. Severus recognised the haughty Malfoy visage immediately.

"Why are you and . . . ?" He let the question hang in the air to see the response he got.

"Um, this is my boyfriend, Draco. Er, can we come in?" Potter said biting his lip. The boy's bright green eyes and red swollen lips sent a message straight to his cock. He _was_ a good looking thing. Severus looked at the blond and raised an eyebrow. He maintained his cool countenance admirably. This could be interesting, Severus thought to himself. Stepping back from the door, he allowed them both to pass.

"Care for a drink?" he asked, putting his cigarette out in the ashtray on the table.

"No, thanks."

"Yes, please." The two looked at each other and Potter blushed. Severus liked that blush very much. He poured them each a finger of scotch-although not the good one he was drinking, of course. They looked like a bit of liquid courage wouldn't go amiss.

As he handed them their tumblers, he asked, "Are you going to stand there in your coats mute as swans or are you going to make yourselves comfortable and tell me why you're interrupting my evening?" He sat down in the chair facing the couch and indicated it with his arm. The blond, Draco, took off his coat and rested it on the arm of the couch before sitting down. Potter looked back and forth between them then mimicked his lover.

Once they were both sitting, Severus said simply, "Explain."

"Well, you know what happened the other day. Between us," Potter ran his hand through his messy black hair-and oh, wouldn't he love to do that to the boy himself. "I just couldn't stop thinking about it. About us. About you." He looked at Severus through his long dark lashes, the green eyes bright and burning.

"And your _boyfriend_ found out and needed reassurance that nothing had transpired," Severus guessed.

"No--not exactly." Potter looked to his lover. "We thought that maybe, uh, youmightwantbothofus."

Dead silence. Several moments passed before Severus spoke again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand your incoherent mumbling." Severus narrowed his eyes. He almost thought the boy had said-

Then the other spoke. "We thought you might be interested in both of us."

"Why would you think that, Mr.-?"

"Malfoy," he replied.

"I know your father, Mr. Malfoy."

"And I know your reputation, both professional and otherwise." It was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I see." Severus stroked the stubble on his chin. "You are interested in a liaison as well, Mr. Malfoy? For the night, I assume?"

"I don't know if Harry only wants a one night stand but I'm willing."

"I bet you are, Mr. Malfoy. What about you, Potter?" Severus turned to look at the dark-haired man. He seemed a bit surprised at the current negotiations. "How did you expect the evening to proceed?"

"I, uh, I hadn't really thought it through." He blushed at the admission.

"Then I suggest you come back when you know what you want." Severus made to stand.

"No, wait!" Harry said. "I _do_ know what I want." He looked to Malfoy, then back at Severus. "I want you."

Then Malfoy stood and walked over to Severus. "And I want Harry. I want him to be happy. But I also can appreciate the benefits of expanding our horizons, sowing our wild oats." He put his hand on Severus's arm and gave it a squeeze.

"What makes either of you think I want to go along with this?" he said looking at Potter again, trying to ignore the warm hand on his arm.

Potter answered. "You haven't thrown us out."

"Besides, what middle-aged gay man doesn't want two pretty boys in his bed?" Malfoy drawled sardonically.

"You top him, Potter?" Severus asked directly, ignoring the dig about his age.

"Usually, yeah," he said, looking confused.

"I'll decide whether I'm interested after I see a demonstration of your abilities. This is your audition." Severus picked up his scotch and drank it down. He walked down the hall to his master suite without looking to see if they were following him.

Flipping on the light, he pulled a wing back chair from the corner of the room and placed it so he could have an unobstructed view of the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt sleeves and rolled them up, ignoring the two he knew were standing in the doorway.

"Strip and get on the bed or get out and don't come back," Severus said harshly as he sat down in the chair, crossing his leg over his thigh.

Potter scurried into the room while Malfoy feigned nonchalance. Pulling off his jumper, Potter's movements were frenetic.

"Slow down, Potter." The boy nodded, and Severus pulled his pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket and lit one. By the time they were stripped to their pants, Severus was half-hard. Both boys were slim with pale skin, lightly muscled. However, Potter's dark hair highlighted his nipples and the trail of hair leading to his groin. The blond was nearly hairless, and as he pushed his underpants down, Severus could see white blond curls framing his rosy prick.

Severus was definitely looking forward to watching them together. He had no doubt he'd fuck Potter—and probably the Malfoy boy as well. It was just a matter of letting them relax a bit first. Inhaling deeply on the fag, he exhaled then said, "Malfoy, suck him."

Potter's blush went halfway down his chest. Malfoy's eyes lit up and he leaned in to Potter, kissing him roughly before pulling back. Potter sat back on the bed, back resting against the headboard. Malfoy slithered up his body, nestling himself between his boyfriend's legs. Gripping the hard length with his hand, he swallowed Potter to the root.

"Oh, fuck," Potter cried out, his hand immediately going to the blond's head, tangling in his hair. Malfoy bobbed his head and Severus could see his tongue working around the head, his teeth nipping at the foreskin. "Draco, fuck." Malfoy was thrusting gently against the bed, his arse tightening as he pressed forward. Severus undid his belt and flies and freed his cock from the confines of his pants. He groaned with pleasure as he wrapped his cool fingers around his heated length.

"Make him come." His voice was rough with arousal. Their movements were familiar, almost loving. Malfoy hollowed his cheeks and began sucking harder, slurping noises and Potter's panting breath the only sounds in the room. After less than a minute, Potter's hips snapped up into Malfoy's mouth and he was coming down his boyfriend's throat. He fell back against the pillows, breathing heavily.

Severus stood and removed his shirt, then pushed his trousers and pants down to his ankles before stepping out of them. Both the young men looked at him as he approached the bed. Potter's eyes were wide as he watched Severus stroking his cock.

"This is the agenda. Potter, you will prepare your boyfriend then fuck him and then I will fuck you. Any objections?" He smirked as he lay down next to them on the wide bed.

"None," Malfoy said cheekily.

"Roll onto your back, Draco," Potter murmured as he kissed the blond, moaning as he licked a splatter of come from the corner of the blond's mouth. Malfoy stretched as he rolled over, his long, narrow cock glistening as he stroked himself unselfconsciously. Potter pressed himself flat to the mattress and slid his hands under Malfoy's arse; Malfoy pulled his legs back, lifting his hips slightly to expose the puckered entrance. Potter licked across the orifice and all three men groaned. His tongue began to probe the tight hole and Malfoy continued gently pulling on his cock, this thumb swiping through the precome at the head. Potter was slurping, sucking, _feasting_ on his boyfriend's arse. Severus found himself imagining that these two might be willing to engage in some of his kinkier fantasies if their eagerness to please was so obvious at this early stage of the game.

Potter looked up, face slick with his own saliva. "You have lube?" Severus leaned over to the table beside his bed and pulled out a well-used tube.

"Do this often, do you?" Malfoy said his eyes meeting Severus's.

"Perhaps." Severus watched as Potter slipped his index finger inside Malfoy's arse, gently stretching him. He easily slid a second in beside it moments later. Malfoy's pale skin was flushed, glistening with a thin layer of sweat. He arched his back as Potter thrust in more roughly, searching for—

"Oh," Malfoy moaned and Potter grinned widely at his success. "Ready, Draco?"

"Mmm, fuck me, Harry." Potter looked to Severus. Seeking his approval, how delightful. Severus nodded slightly and Potter squeezed another dollop of lube from the tube and slicked his cock before leaning over Malfoy, pressing himself to the blond's loosened hole. He entered slowly, both young men panting slightly. Severus watched a bead of sweat run down Potter's spine to the crack of his arse. Just as Potter was fully seated Severus leaned forward and drew his tongue from the base of Potter's spine up to his neck.

"Oh, God!" Potter exclaimed. Severus nipped at the muscles at the base of his neck.

"Stay still, Potter." Severus squeezed lube onto his index finger and pressed the tip inside Potter's tight arse. "Does he ever fuck you, Potter?" Severus asked as he pressed further inside.

"Yeah," Potter breathed out. "Sometimes."

Slipping in a second finger was more difficult—it must have been some time since he'd bottomed.

"Relax, boy." Although his cock leapt in anticipation of the tight heat, he worked the boy's hole until he could easily take both fingers before he added a third. Malfoy was squirming underneath, trying to press himself closer to his boyfriend.

"Move, Harry, please," Malfoy begged.

"I can't." Potter exhaled a shuddering breath as Severus slipped his fingers out leaving the dark-haired boy temporarily empty. Pressing a hand to Potter's back, Severus forced him to lean forward, raising his arse enough that Severus could drape himself over the boy as he pressed in.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Potter cried out as Severus eased into him without pausing. He allowed the boy a moment to adjust as Malfoy met Severus's eyes over Potter's shoulder before looking back to his lover.

"All right, Harry?" He ran his hands over Potter's flanks, trailing his fingers up and down the trembling form.

"Yeah, yeah. 'S good." He exhaled and pressed back against Severus before thrusting forward into Malfoy.

"I shall set the pace, Potter," Severus said, gripping the boy's hip, thrusting deeply, pushing him into Malfoy. He pulled back then slammed in again. The boy's arse gripped Severus's cock, pulling him in over and over again. His chest pressed to the boy's back, he grunted with each forward motion. The bed rocked as the three moved in tandem.

Malfoy slipped his hand around his prick again, and began tugging furiously. Severus watched him closely as the blond's eyes fluttered closed.

"Come for me," he said with the next snap of his hips and Malfoy stilled, come pulsing from his cock, splattering his chest and Potter's. Potter's arse clenched around Severus and he knew the boy was pulsing inside his lover. Severus thrust twice more then bit down hard on the boy's shoulder. At his strangled yelp, Severus came hard.

He pulled out quickly with a squelching sound, before rolling away from them. He lay panting for a moment, wiping the sweat from his brow. He closed his eyes feigning sleep and knew they'd dropped off a few minutes later as their breathing evened out. He slowly sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed then padded over to his discarded clothes. Fishing the pack of cigarettes from his shirt, Severus lit one and watched the two boys entwined together as they slept.

He could definitely get used to this. There was no harm in playing with them a little first though. It would make the result all the sweeter. He sat down by the window and waited for them to awaken.

After about twenty minutes, Potter woke. "Where's the loo?" he asked, voice rough with sleep.

"Second door on the left." The boy pulled on his pants and stumbled down the hall. When he returned, he started to climb back into bed.

"Now get your things and leave," Severus said casually, lighting another cigarette.

"Hey, you can't just fuck me and throw me out!" Potter yelled, eyes blazing. Malfoy woke with a grimace.

"Why not? This is my house and you showed up unannounced, offering yourself. There were no promises made, no contract signed. A nice fuck with 'two pretty boys', as your _boyfriend_ here pointed out, is something a man like myself couldn't possibly refuse." Severus pulled on his pants and trousers and went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.

A few minutes later a fully dressed Potter strode angrily into the kitchen. "Aren't you the one that told me to never settle?"

Severus turned around slowly. "That wasn't about fucking, Potter. Everyone loves fucking."

"This isn't only about sex. I found something I want and I'm not going to give up. I'll leave now, but I won't stay away!" Potter turned and left, the front door slamming behind him. Severus pulled the tea from the cupboard while he waited for the kettle to boil. Not long after, he heard a different set of footsteps.

"He won't give up, Snape. If he says he'll be back, he will be." Malfoy's tone was serious and Severus knew from interactions with his father that tone was as much threat as promise.

He heard the front door close and, pouring the boiling water into his cup, he smiled.

He'd be waiting for them.

  
[](http://s121.photobucket.com/albums/o227/PAM2002/?action=view&current=Roundabout.png)   


  



End file.
